Come Closer
by ChocolateReignz
Summary: This is my version of the Battleground fatal four way match, in which Roman Reigns comes out as the champ. His girlfriend has a special celebration for him. I have written for a very special friend littlebit88. Read and enjoy.


**A/N:**

**I had started to write this for Money In The Bank pay per view, but then had to have eye surgery so couldn't complete it, but now I have been through recovery, and am back so I decided to change it for the BattleGround. **

**This is for a very close friend of mine who is a huge fan of Roman, Seth n Dean. So this is for u my sweetheart, littlebit88. **

**If u find any mistake or error please forgive me, and feel free to correct me in the review or PM. Thank you, I hope u guys like it, because I enjoyed writing it**

Roman was in his hotel room his arms protectively wrapped around Dani, they were lost in a deep lip lock, taking their time sucking on to each other's lips, their tongues dancing in their mouths. They were so lost into the kiss they did not even realize dean coming into the room until he spoke up "come on guys, get a room". They reluctantly let go of each other because they needed some oxygen and that they were interrupted. "Incase u didn't realize dean, we are in our room", responded Roman with a smile, which made Dean roll his eye n Dani give out a chuckle. Dean was roaming in the hotel room and he almost got knocked over by a heavy bag. He let out some curses and realized it was Deni's bag, he was about to kick it, but Dani came running forward and just took the bag away, making dean just swing his leg in the air and fall on his butt. They all laughed.

Dean: Rome your girlfriend is crazy.

Roman: she is your friend too, may be she gets that from you.

Dani: u guys do realize that I can hear u.

Dean: well be ready we have to head for the gym before going for the show.

Roman: yeah I will meet u down in 30 minutes.

Dean left, and Roman turned to Dani, held her from behind and kissed her on the neck, asking what was in the bag that she had to rush for it; she just shrugged it saying it was nothing. He took her word for that and started to get ready for the gym. He told Dani to be ready for the BattleGround pay-per view; she had tickets for the show, with the help of Roman it was the front row, near where he would jump from the barricade. She was excited to go, since he was in the title match and she had a strong feeling he would win the gold, but she had another reason to believe that he was going to win. They shared another passionate kiss and then he left for the gym, she went to take a shower and get ready for the show. An hour had passed and she was ready and had Roman's wrestling gear and stuff all packed up too. Roman came back and took a quick shower and got dressed. While he was in the shower Dean and Dani sat there chatting. They all were really good friends along with Seth but due to the story line they all could not meet n greet in the open. Roman got ready and the three of them left for the arena. She went with Roman to his locker and she told him that she is gonna head to Seth's locker room to meet him. Seth was happy to see her they talked some, then she wished him good luck and said goodbye with a hug.

She came back to Roman and Dean's locker she wished them both best of luck, and left after giving a hug to Dean and a kiss to Roman she went back and took her seat near the ring the show started and was going great she even took pictures with her phone and enjoyed a lot. The fatal four way championship match started and every time Roman got hit she would flinch a little in worry of her love getting hurt. And then the moment came when Roman had speared all his opponents and pinned John Cena to win titles. The crowd went wild, Roman held out the titles facing Dani, she took a picture of him and gave him a flying kiss.

She got up from her seat and went out of the arena, she wanted to stay and congratulate him but if she did that she would not be able to act upon her plan. She took a taxi for the hotel. And was feeling very excited and her whole body tickled at the thoughts of what she had planned. She stopped to buy some roses on her way, and then she reached the hotel, paid the driver, went straight to the room and took out the key card from her purse. She opened the bag, which she had brought from home, the one which Dean almost kicked and ruined the stuff inside. It contained decorations she had brought from home. She had overheard Roman and Dean talking about him winning the titles, so she decided they would celebrate, but since he would not have time to come home, she thought of bringing home to him. She placed the candles in the room, and also in the shower near the tub. She took the rose plucked out the petals and spread them on the bed. When she was satisfied with her handy work she ordered room service, a bottle of red wine in ice and some chocolates. After that she went to change into her outfit. She came out of the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror and thought she was looking good in a purple colored, silk nighty with a matching robe. She now just had to wait for him. She decided to call Dean to ask when they were coming back but he didn't answer. She sent a text to Roman, "waiting for u". Then she called Seth to get to know when they were coming back.

With Roman.

He went back to the locker room and on the way everyone congratulated him. He was excited to show the titles to Dani, but when he opened the door there was only Dean sitting there with a bandage on his shoulder, no sign of Deni. Dean gave him a hug, and told him he hasn't seen her. He got really upset, he wondered why she didn't stay there for him, and she had the permission to be in his locker room, so why didn't she come? Where could she be? Was she ok? So many questions popped into his head, when he was told by Dean that Hunter wants to talk to them, and had called them to his office. Roman took a shower and changed his ring gear. They both left for HHH's office, leaving there phones behind. Seth was about to leave his locker when his phone rang he picked it up, it was Dani.

Dani: hey Seth, I just wanted to know do know where Roman is, he is not answering his phone.

Seth: we have a meeting with Hunter, so he must be there, it's not long we will be back at the hotel in 30 minutes; I will tell him u called.

Dani: no it's fine, don't tell him anything. I'll just wait. Thanks buddy.

Seth: no problem dear.

30 minutes had passed and she was still waiting, she got up and started to light the candles.

Roman went to the reception and got an extra key card for his room. On his way he checked his phone he had missed some calls from Dani and read the text that she was waiting. "Waiting where?" thought roman. He inserted the keycard with one hand and in the other he dialed Deni's number, he opened the door and almost dropped the phone when he saw that the room was lit with candles and had roses everywhere. On the table there was wine and chocolates, for a moment he thought that he was in the wrong room, but when he saw Dani standing near the bed, he was relieved. After locking the door he looked her from head to toe; she was looking incredibly hot yet still had those innocent hazel eyes which made his heart stop whenever he looked deep into them.

She came closer to him and held his hand and brought him into the room. He followed her lead leaving his bags near the door. She made him sit on the bed n said "I'm proud of u", as she leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, then the nose and then on lips, it was slow and full of emotions, Roman could feel the love she was pouring into the kiss. After needing some air they let go of each other's lips but didn't move, she said that he would be tired and needs a warm bath and a massage, her lips tickled his lips and the sensation tingled through their bodies. He stood up holding her by the hips and their lips locking once again in a sensational kiss, as Dani moved her hands swiftly over his body to remove his clothes, the shirt was gone, and her hands moved to undo his belt and then his jeans because they had to go too. He kicked off his shoes and socks and his pants fell to the ground, he stepped out of them and was left in just his briefs. He moved his hands to undo Dani's robe but she gently moved his hands away with a sexy smile on her face saying "It's about u tonight". Roman opened his eyes in surprise. He was now excited to know what was going in her mind. Dani held his hand as she led him to the decorated bathroom. There were bubbles in the bathtub, surrounded with scented candles. She pointed to Roman's briefs saying "they have to go too". But Roman made a face saying "Baby it's not fair that u are all covered up like that". With that she undid her robe, Roman came forward and slipped it off of her body, the nighty she wore underneath was the same color but more lace and showed off much more of her perfect body, Roman unconsciously licked his lips. And took his briefs off, his shaft was hard now, but Dani was in no mood to pay attention to it just yet. Roman went inside the tub and sat down relaxing to his favorite water temperature. She sat down outside planting kisses all over his neck and jaw line. Her hands moved on his chest and then his back and shoulders relaxing his muscles, massaging with her soft hand. Roman turned his head so that they could share another kiss. He then pulled her down more and brought his hands to capture her by the waist, moves around to pick her up and set her on his lap, she let out a yelp at that and now looked at Roman with a pout. "You ruined my nighty", Dani said. "I'll buy u more" responded Roman with a sideways grin. They got up and headed for the shower to get the soap and bubbles off. Roman slipped his hands under Dani's dress and pulled her panties off, and moved his hands up to take off the rest as it was all wet and stuck with her body in a way that made him want to just rip it away and fuck her right there. So he took it off and put it away, he looked at her perfect body and a blush crept on Dani's cheeks which made her look so beautiful. They locked lips once again and this time it was a bit hungry they moved hands all over each other's body. Roman had his fingers rubbing on her slit and she moved her hand to his shaft, they were pleasuring each other with their hands, but Roman picked her up a bit and she locked her legs around his waist and now his manhood was rubbing against her slit which made her moan and say his name, he took it as his cue and pushed his dick inside of her which made her hiss, he kissed her lips and moved down to her neck leaving kisses. She moved her hands at back of his neck in his hair. He picked up speed and started moving inside her. They both were panting and kissing each other only stopping to breath, they both reached their climax at the same time, moaning each other's name. Roman gently put her down. They washed themselves and came out of the bathroom drying off with towels and put on robes.

Roman and Dani entered the room holding hands, Dani walked to the bed and poured them wine while Roman went to his bags and took out the titles he won to show her. She handed him his glass of wine and he handed her his titles, her eyes were wide open and her heart was filled with pride for him, she always wished for his success and now it was here. She had a wide smile and he was sipping his wine and looking at her with. He knew she was genuinely happy for him. She put those belts on the table and kissed Roman deeply sat down beside him with her head on his shoulder and she took a chocolate and put it in her mouth.

Roman: I feel hungry.

Dani: (swallowing the chocolate) Oh, I will order room service, just wait.

Roman chuckled and got off the bed. He stopped her by reaching out for her hand.

Roman: Not HUNGRY like that baby.

Dani: Then what dear?

Roman: Come closer and I will tell u.

Dani felt something different in her boyfriend's eyes, and she understood what he was talking about. Roman swiped her in his arms and put her gently in the centre of the bed. And tilted her chin up and closed the gap between them by kissing her, he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip and she parted them and he tasted the chocolate on the tip of her tongue, the wet muscle exploring her mouth gaining soft moans from her, he sucked her tongue into his mouth, her hands rising up into his hair. And she was kissing him back with as much passion. His hands moved down to open the robe and take it off. She did the same to him. Now he was planting kisses down to her neck leaving his mark on her. Her hands were moving down his back sending chill through his spine which encouraged him to keep going on. He was leaving open mouth kisses all over her body. She brought his face back to her and kissed hungrily on his lips. Roman rolled over so that he was on his back and Dani was now on top of him. Now it was her turn to leave marks on him, and then she moved down to his chest tracing her hands on the amazing tattoo of his. She sucked his nipple in her mouth and swiped her tongue across it then moved to the other one giving it the same treatment. He was groaning softly. But she kept going on until she was at eye level with his dick. She looked at him with dark eyes and could see that he had the same look in his eyes. She kissed his dick and licked the head, Roman's breath caught in his throat. Dani took the whole shaft in his mouth and was sucking it, bobbing her head. Just looking at her made Roman close to his climax so he pulled her off his dick and occupied her lips with his. Now Dani was on her back and Roman was going down on her, he slipped his tongue into her slit tasting her on his tongue. He was sucking her hungrily and had his right hand on her breast and with the left one he held his dick and preparing it to be guided inside of her. He got up and took her lips for a searing kiss and pushed his dick inside her little by little. When the kiss ended they both were a panting and Roman was completely seated inside her. He was moving in and out of her in a slow rhythmic motion their eyes locked on each other and holding hands with fingers intertwined. She has his name on her tongue continuously and he was leaving kisses all over her face and down to her breast. Roman was hitting the bundle of nerves inside her which caused her to moan loudly and say his name. Her voice was music to his ears, and he was close. With a loud "OH ROMAN" she came, and Roman was close behind her with a growl escaping his lips. They both were breathing hard. He had his head resting on her chest catching his breath. He slowly pulled out of her and looked deep into her eyes. "I love u baby" said Roman. "I love u too sweetheart", sweetly responded Dani, and leaned in to kiss him. Roman lay by her side and opened the blanket to cover them both up. She snuggled up to him with her head resting on his chest. "I'm proud of u, and wish u more success and happiness" said Dani closing her eyes. "I'm happy and feel lucky to have u by my side, forever" said Roman with a truthful smile on his face as he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer, his eyes also closing with sleep. "FOREVER" responded Dani as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope u liked it, reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **

**With love, ****ChocolateReignz**


End file.
